Jumper
by The13thConspiracy
Summary: Brenly Scott stole from Bane. Worst mistake she has ever mad in her entire life. When he finds her, all hell will break loose and Gotham will fall to its knees. Set before and during TDKR.
1. Found

+Prolog+

She had stolen from the one person you should _never _steal from. Bane, the walking nightmare amongst the streets of Gotham...

Brenly Scott, also know as Jumper, that's what her friends referred to her as, had followed one of Bane's men that was carrying the Breaker and stole the computer program right from under his nose.

She had learned at a young age that stealing from people who can catch you was a bad idea. So in order to avoid being caught and beaten for stealing, she taught herself how to maneuver her body and use her own momentum to get herself up and over walls and fences and everything else that had stopped her before and escape.

Unfortunately, when she found that you can't always escape, she got the shit beat out of her. So, in order to solve that problem, she taught herself self-defense. Presto! There you have your own one of a kind thief.

Now, you are probably wondering why young Brenly, of age 19, would do such a thing. Her stepfather, Carl, was a mobster and wanted all the glory for himself. And having learned of Brenly's ability to dodge, jump, and throw herself over and around pretty much anything that she wanted, Carl, threatened to stop paying for her mother's hospital bills if she didn't do as he said.

So, she stole it.

And boy, Bane was pissed. Though he didn't yet know who or why the thief took the program, save for the more obvious reasons, but Lord help the one who did steal it when he gets his hands on him.

A week after Brenly handed the program over to Carl, her mother died of a blood clot.

A part of Brenly died that day. She continued to steal and always avoided being caught by her victim.

This time, she realized how bad things were going to get when Gotham fell.

**+Chapter One: Found+ **

Brenly slid along the wall silently, making her way to a small house. Some kid managed to pull a fast one on her and steal her favorite watch right off her damn wrist! Little fucker! But, she had followed him to this building and watched as he ran up the fire escape and into a window two stories up.

As she approached her target, she saw the latter was pulled up, making her night that much harder. She pressed her back against the wall and took a running leap at the building that sat next to the one she wanted in at. Getting a few steps up the bricks, she turned and pushed herself off the wall and latched onto the latter that would take her to the tiny little, most likely 9 or 10 year old, thief.

Reaching the window, Brenly slid it open and slipped inside.

"What the fuck?" the kid that had stolen her watch leaped from his bed and ran towards the door, but Brenly was too quick. She pinned the kid between the door and herself.

"Give me my watch back." she demanded.

"You broke into my house to get a fucking watch?" the kid said in astonishment.

"It was my mother's. And if it's not in my hand in the next five seconds, I'm going to shed your room and you." she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ok, ok!" the boy rushed forward and brought it out of his desk, tossing it to Brenly.

"Good boy," she said patting him on the head as she walked towards the window.

"Geez lady, psycho." the kid mumbled under his breath.

"Oh," she turned back to him, "A word from the wise? Don't steal from a thief. Especially some one who can catch you." Just as she was about to jump out the window, the kid's bedroom door was kicked open and the boy's angry, and very drunk father came in.

"Dad-'' the big man landed a hard slap across the kid's face, sending him sprawling to the floor in tears.

Brenly turned to him, "Who the fuck are you?" he asked, grabbing a handful of Brenly's shirt, pulling her close enough that she could smell the liquor on his gnarly breath.

"I just came to get my watch, dude." she said raising her hands in defense. The man sent a hard punch into her gut, knocking the air out of her. He spun and tossed her to the opposite side of the room. Brenly loosened her back pack and tossed it aside, if it's fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get.

The man lunged at her, Brenly dodged it with ease as he stumbled and face planted into the floor. Standing he ran at her again, only this time, she didn't dodge it, she ducked and moved to the side while sending a right round house kick to his face. The man fell to the floor with an oomph and a bloody nose.

Brenly flipped him over on to his back and straddled him, "Listen to me, if you lay one more hand on that boy, I will come back and bash your face in with that door," she pointed to the cracked door that he had kicked in, "Are we clear?"

The fat slob nodded. As she was about to stand back up, the man reached out to grab her with is hand. She grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the floor with her knee, and broke his nose.

The boy stood in the corner of his room, sobbing, "He's gonna be so mad!" he cried.

"Here," she took out a piece of paper from her pocket and scribbled her name and phone number down on it, "If he tries to hurt you ever again, call me and I will come deal with him, ok?"

The boy nodded, wiping at his tears. Brenly turned around and snagged her bag up from the floor and began to dig in it.

"This watch is very expensive and could probably get you a few grand at a pawn shop," she said handing the boy the diamond studded watch that she had stolen from Carl last week.

The boy took it from her and stared at it, before launching himself forward and hugging her.

"Thank you," he said.

She smiled and told the boy to get out of the house for a while when his father woke up and then left, jumping out the window.

~13~

The words "pissed off" didn't even begin to cover how he felt when he saw the tape of a smaller person, walking up to Brandon, the carrier for the chip, _stealing the Breaker_ and then nonchalantly slipping away before Brandon even noticed. Bane was not typically an angry man, but something like this really pissed him off.

Needless to say, Brandon is no longer in commission.

Bane's first thought was that Miss Kyle had done it, but as he looked more closely, he noticed the movements of this thief, were quicker and smaller; making him or her move at a seemingly more calculated pace. He hadn't realized that there was someone else in Gotham that was just as good as Miss Kyle, if not better.

The technician brought up the outside camera angles of the street and the sidewalk that Brandon was told to take to the subway from weeks prior to the theft.

There he was.

"Bring up a close up of the face if there is one." Bane commanded. The technician did as he was told and found the one frame where the face could be seen.

It was a woman. She had been analyzing her best way to get around people after she had stolen the program. And it wasn't difficult to spot her amongst the empty street and sidewalks.

"Now analyze it and find out who she is," The super computer went to work and with in a minute the girl's face popped up on the computer screen: Brenly Scott. She had a small wrap sheet.

Too bad such a skilled young woman had to die.

No one steals from Bane, and lives to tell about it.


	2. Retrieve

**I'd like to first apologize for the short 1****st**** chapter! It's not even half of what I usually write! T.T but this one will be longer (hopefully)... ENJOY!**

**9:24 p.m.**

He watched her carefully from the rooftop. Brenly Scott wasn't hard to find. He had several men watch her house and report back to him what she was doing, and if they caught sight of the Breaker.

So far, all the men reported was that her and her step-father fought and argued a lot, and the he abused her. But she wasn't one to take things lying down so the fat tub of lard got his ass kicked once or twice. But other than that, Bane had learned nothing of the Breaker.

Within the next week, however, Bane learned that the step-father worked for a mob boss know as Draggon. The mobster was no one special in Bane's mind, not until now at least. He had a gut feeling that the girl had stolen the program for her step father those few days ago.

No matter, he would soon have the program back and Brenly Scott would be severely punished for stealing from him.

Currently, the girl walked alone down an alley way just off of 63rd street, presumably to her home three blocks over. She wore a black shirt with a loose fitting red jumper over it with faded and worn down blue jeans. Her sneakers made little noise as she walked the dark alley. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail on the back of her head, revealing blue streaks in her under layers. Obviously, she had put them there to piss off her step-father.

Her head swayed side to side as she kept pace with the music she had blasting in her ears. Bane could hear the loud thump of the beat that she walked to through her head phones. Being so immersed in her music, she didn't seem to take notice of him approaching from behind her. Her hair swished every time she moved her head.

What he didn't know was she knew he was there.

*~13~*

Brenly, to add effect, stopped walking for a moment to slide her feet around, making it look like she was dancing to her music. She was really just trying to see if she could get a better view of her pursuer.

No luck.

She quickened her pace slightly so that she could get around the corner, deeper into the alley, and find a suitable weapon to pulverize this guy with. Anyone who knew who she was, knew not to fuck with her. But not this moron apparently.

She took notice of his shadow and how big he looked, enormous even. _I've fought bigger. _She thought to herself.

She rounded the corner and immediately saw a rusted metal pipe leaning against the wall to her right. Picking it up, she turned and got ready to swing at the monster of a man coming up behind her.

She braced herself and waited.

And waited.

What the hell was taking him so long? He hadn't been that far behind her when she had turned the corner, so did he leave? Did he just lose interest and quit pursuing her? Did he realize who she was and go with his better judgment?

While her mind ran through all the possibilities, she failed to notice him approaching her from behind, deadly quiet.

Just as he was about to reach her, she turned and swung at him.

The metal hit flesh.

But not the flesh she wanted to hit.

Bane held the pipe with his left had and, while jerking it from her grasp, he kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into a wall.

Pain swept through Brenly's entire body. She struggled to breath as the wind had been robbed from her lungs. As she forced herself up the wall as he began to approach her, she took notice of the pain of her now broken rib.

Bane clicked his tongue, "Miss Scott, I have but a few simple questions for you."

"Oh yeah?" she snapped, "And what would that be?"

He walked up to her, reaching for her throat, but she knocked his hand away and sent a solid kick to his groin. Bane didn't even flinch. Surprise and fright registered on her features. Bane returned her attempted assault with a knee to her mid section causing her to cry out in pain. Gripping Brenly's throat, he pushed her up against the wall and then back handed her to the ground. Blood seeped from the cut inside her mouth. It was going to bruise badly.

Picking her up by her shoulders, her slammed her against the wall once more, "What did you do with the computer program that you stole off of one of my men?"

"I gave it away." she breathed as winced in pain from the force that he was gripping her arms.

"To whom?" he pressed his body into hers, putting a hand on her throat, threatening to choke her.

"C-Carl W-Windburn." she said. She pulled at his wrist, attempting to pry him off of her. She failed, obviously.

"I assume that is your step-father." it was not a question, just casual statement. He released her and she fell to the ground gasping in pain. Bane just stared down at the girl. He turned around and retrieved the metal pipe from before, to kill her. He couldn't have any unnecessary loose ends to be left dangling.

"I don't think he has it anymore." she said as she realized what he was about to do.

"Hm," he turned back to her and squatted down to her level, "And do you know where he might have taken it? Answer quickly before I decide that you are of no use to me and I kill you." he said, tapping the pip in his large hand.

"I-I'm not sure." she answered honestly.

"I tell you what, you find it and bring it to me tonight at midnight, here. And I will maybe spare your life."

"Why would I do that when I could run," her eyes seemed to light up.

"There is no place on this Earth that you hide from me." he replied darkly. The way he said it sent involuntary shivers down Brenly's spine.

"Got it." as much as she wanted to take that pipe and shove it in his ear, she knew she had no chance. Bane stood and walked away, leaving her there, beaten and broken in the alley.

He had purposefully broken only a couple of ribs and bruised her enough to where she would get the point. Not enough damage to her so that she couldn't go and get him the program.

He watched Brenly force herself to stand and exit the alleyway, struggling to do so.

*~13~*

"Where the fuck have you been?" Carl demanded the second she entered her house. Brenly shot him a hated look. She had no where to go. Every time she would get a job, Carl would intervene and get her fired. So, raising money to move out was turning out harder than expected. Apparently Carl had decided to have Brenly around in case he needed something stolen, so he was the only reason she was stuck there.

"Fuck off." she snapped.

"Excuse me?" he stormed over to her and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to look at him, "You live under my roof, so my rules! You got that?"

"If you'd let me get a fucking job, there wouldn't be a problem would there?" He put his fist into her stomach.

Son of a bitch! If one more fucking person hits her tonight, there will be blood!

Brenly collapsed to the floor, gasping. Carl had hit her in the same exact spot Bane had not but a few minutes ago.

"Who the hell did that to your face?" he demanded.

"Don't worry about it." she said, pushing herself up from the floor. Carl tried to kick her in the stomach but Brenly already saw that one coming. She kicked back his other knee, a sickening crack filled the room.

Carl cried out and fell to the floor, "YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Brenly stood and walked over to him, "Where is that program I stole for you?" she demanded.

"I don't remember," he snarled.

Brenly sighed, and sat down on his chest, trapping his arms at his sides, "Bullshit," she produced a pocket knife and held it to his throat, "You want to run that by me again?"

Carl growled, "I gave it to Draggon, obviously, you dumb little cunt." that one word made her stab him in the shoulder. Man, she hated that word. She twisted the blade, making the fat fuck beneath her scream in pain.

Standing, she left the knife in his shoulder and turned to leave, but not before giving him a kick to the ribs. Satisfied, she turned to leave once more.

"Hey, Brenly!" Carl called. She turned and was rewarded with the sound of gunfire.

Brenly launched herself at him, took his gun and began pistol whipping the shit out of his face. Blood ran from his nose and mouth and from every other little cut on his fat swollen face. He coughed, blood sliding down his cheek and onto the carpet.

She cocked the gun and aimed it at his face.

Finger ready to pull the trigger. She sat there, wanting to kill him. Wanting to be the last thing he ever saw.

But she couldn't do it. Her face twisted into that of pure hatred and rage, why the fuck couldn't she pull the damn trigger?!

Her mother's face popped into her head. She pictured her mother taking the gun from her and tossing it aside. Then she would hug her and tell that everything was going to be ok, that she didn't have to kill him. He wasn't worth it. The smell of her mom's peppermint reaching her and convincing Brenly of her words.

But her mother was dead.

Brenly threw the gun as far from her as possible. Looking down at Carl pissed her off all over again.

She screamed at him. No words. She just let everything out all at once. All the rage, hate, and pain.

She stood up and backed away from Carl's unmoving body.

It was almost midnight and she had to meet Bane. With nothing. Maybe he would kill her and that would be the end of all her problems.

Half way to the alley in which she was supposed to meet Bane, Brenly collapsed. She put her hand to her stomach and looked at it. Blood.

Well, fuck. Carl hadn't missed after all.

She dragged herself to the entrance of the alley and sat there, waiting.

Sleep threatened to overtake her at any moment. When she heard the footsteps of someone, she forced herself to stand.

"Please, don't stand on my account. You looked comfortable." said Bane as he approached with two other men.

Brenly shot him a glare as she added pressure to her bleeding gunshot wound.

"No program I am assuming."

Bremly shook her head, not wanting to put in the effort of speaking.

"I see. We have found ourselves at a dilemma then, have we not?" he grasped the edges of his vest that he wore and looked at her.

"He gave it to a man who calls himself named Draggon." she breathed through the pain that flared up when she spoke.

"Hm. You will go and get it none the less." he stated.

"Fine, but if you don't mind, I am going to the hospital now." she turned to take her leave, using the wall for balance.

Bane watched her curiously.

She made it a few feet before collapsing in heap on the ground.

Bane approached the small woman and picked her up from the ground, he was going to take her back the Pit and make sure she was healed before she went and retrieved the Breaker for him.

~13~

Brenly opened her eyes and saw a man hovering over her. She gasped and tried to sit up but the man forced her down.

"Easy. You have been shot and you may make it worse by moving around." he said.

"Leave us doctor." Bane's voice came from one of the dark corners of the room she was in.

"But Bane-'' the doctor took one look at the large man and closed his mouth and left.

"You nearly killed your step-father." Bane approached the table that Brenly was lying on.

"He deserved it, he shot me." she said.

Bane simply observer her, "After you have healed, you will go and get back the program that you stole from me."

"No." her answer through him off for a moment.

Bane gave a dark chuckle, "Then I will just kill you instead." He placed his hand over her wound and began to press into with two fingers. Brenly cried out and tried to push his hand away.

"Why not just go and get it yourself? It would be much faster that way." she whispered, trying to hold back her tears of agony.

"Because you stole it, you got yourself into this mess, you _will _fix." He left the room.

The doctor entered again, "Time to fix you up!"

**Ahh, that's better no? Longer and more interesting. Let me know how I did and I will keep posting new stuffs! I'd like to thank all of the following for reviewing: **_xLevitate _**and **_skycord1990_** you guys are awesome! Thank you so much and have an awesome day!**

**Yours forever,**

**13**


End file.
